


A Series of Short Stories

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Each Chapter is it's own seperate story, First Time, M/M, Mature chapters will be marked., NSFW, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Short Stories, Sleeping Together, Will Add More Later, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, bedtime story, established relationships - Freeform, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: This book will contain short stories from any and all AU's that I happen to dabble in. Each story will only take a single page. Mature chapters will be marked appropriately. Please enjoy.





	1. Yuri on Ice: Yurio's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes to his friends defense.

Yurio has been feeling down lately. He’s been hanging out with Victor, Yuuri, and Otabek had come to town to visit, but despite it all he has been feeling left out and kinda alone, especially when the topic of family came up.  
  
When Yuuri asks Yakov about Yurio’s family, the trainer explains that Yurio’s only family is his grandfather. His parents have never really been in the picture, and Nikolai isn’t always able to make it all of Yurio’s performances, and because Yurio spends most of his time training, he never really had time to get to know anyone.  
  
“Yuri doesn’t have friends,” Yakov states without a hint of sympathy.  
  
The statement felt like a sting to Yurio’s heart, but what he wasn’t expecting was the piggy getting upset out it.  
  
“Yes he does, us, and don’t ever forget that,” Yuuri argues firmly, taking a step forward, hands clenched at his sides.  
  
Since finding his confidence after the GPF the Japanese man is more of a force then he used to be.  
  
“To you, he’s nothing more then a money maker, bringing in sponor-ships, and celebrity status, but the moment he retires, you’ll just have another skater already lined up ready to take his place. To us, he is OUR FRIEND, and if you ever forget that, I’ll be here to remind you,” Yuuri exclaimed.  
  
And as if to prove his point, he walked over to Yurio and pulled the shorter man into a tight hug.  
  
He wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, emotions of shock, bewilderment, hope, and happiness flooded him. Slowly he reached up and wrapped his arms around the slender body of the man holding him as he heard his mentor speak up.  
  
“We are his family Yakov. Yes?” Victor’s voice spoke.  
  
Otabek responded with a simple gruff. “Yes.”  
  
Tears stung at Yurio’s eyes and he clung to his friend tighter, willing them away, despite them slipping down his cheeks.  
  
Yukov huffed and walked off, where too, Yurio couldn’t care less.  
  
Yuuri eventually pulled back, smiling down at him.  
  
“You.. You mean that?” Yurio asked quietly, his cheeks flushed from uncertainty.  
  
“Of course. You’re like the little brother I never knew I wanted, but I’m glad I have,” Yuuri said with a smirk.  
  
Yurio rolled his eyes, and lightly punched the Japanese man in the arm, while grinning.  
  
Before he knew it, Victor pulled him into a hug, and again he felt sting of salty tears in the corner of his eyes, as they slid down his face.  
  
“You are loved,” Victor whispered in his ear and the young lad pulled the older man closer as a small gasp escaped him.  
  
Once he was calm, they parted and he took a chance and glanced at Otabek, who had been standing some feet away watching.  
  
“You’re already my best friend,” Otabek said with a small smile, one that warmed Yurio’s heart.  
  
He looked around at the smiling faces looking back him and couldn’t stop the smile that took over his own features. He was with friends, with family. His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	2. Love me back to health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has come down with the flue, and he wanted nothing more then to have his wonderful fiance home to take care of him. Yūri does everything he can to take care of his Russian prince, but sometimes even Victor can be a massive drama queen, especially when sick. 
> 
> Written for imapantsu. 
> 
> Beta read by Ishxallxgood.

_'Not now, not today'._ Victor thought as he looked in at himself in the mirror.

He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked more pale than usual. He hadn't slept well last night, tossing and turning in bed unable to get comfortable, as a headache and a stuffy nose kept him from sleeping. Thankfully Yūri, his beloved fianće, wasn't there for him to disturb, as the raven haired man had returned back to Japan to attend the funeral of a family friend, that Victor wasn't familiar with. He would be returning later that day though, so that perked the Russian man up a bit. He had grown very attached to his lover, and could no longer stand the lonely nights when they couldn't be together.

Victor trudged his way into the ice rink in the hopes of working on his program, and unceremoniously dropped his gym bag on the bench from across from the Russian Fairy who was lacing up his skates. He dropped down on the plastic seat and sneezed three times into the crook of his arm, then blew his nose on some tissue he had in his pocket. He savored the moment of being able to breath again but the moment was short lived and soon his sinuses were clogged again, and he was left to breath through his mouth once more.

"You look like shit," Yuri said once his skates were laced up and he was standing.

Victor just groaned as he pulled his own skates out of the bag. He bent over to pull one of them one, having toed off his shoes, and groaned again as his head suddenly exploded with pressure. His sinuses filled even more, if that was even possible, and he felt dizzy suddenly.

"Seriously old man, go back home. I don't want whatever plague you have," Yuri protested, glaring down at him.

Victor grabbed his head hoping to stop the spinning and pressure building in his noggin.

"When is the piglet coming home?" the younger man asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Tonight," he sighed, though he felt it wasn't soon enough, as all he wanted in that moment was to be curled in his lovers arms under a cozy blanket with a hot cup of tea.

It was then that Yakov came over and was about to say something when he stopped, noticing how terrible Victor appeared.

"What is this? You're sick?" He demanded.

Victor simply looked up at the older man, with a sad frown, and sniffed as a response.

"Go home Victor, you'll be no good on the ice," he said in sympathy.

Victor was about to protest when he was seized by a coughing fit, that caused a great deal of phlegm to come up from his chest. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was sick, and Yuri was right, he felt like shit.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Perhaps you could bring me some golubtsy?" He asks the younger man with pleading, puppy eyes.

"I'm not your keeper, call the pork cutlet bowl and have him bring you something on his way back," Yuri chided.

Victor frowned and didn't respond. He was too tired to spar with the Russian tiger today. With a sad expression, he packed his skates back up, and slowly made his way back home.

Once he was back in his apartment, Makkachin greeted him with a wag. He wanted to lean down to give his poodle some love, but knew that the action would only cause him more pain. Dropping the bag by the door, and leaving his shoes and jacket there also, he found his way to the couch, and flopped down on it. He pulled down the throw blanket that normally laid across the back and covered himself as best as he could, as his beloved pup laid down on the floor beside the sofa. He reached a hand out and scratched behind his ears and yawned. He was exhausted. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it wouldn't be for another seven hours before Yūri would be back in Russia. He whimpered as the headache only increased.

**~*~**

A soft, cool hand pressing gently on his face woke him from his slumber. He blinked his eyes open to find the most beautiful brown eyes gazing back down at him, and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Yūri asked softly. He was kneeling beside the couch, his black coat still on, cheeks pink from the cool air that had been blowing outside that day.

He coughed before he could reply, which seemed to answer the question for him.

"Better now that my Katsudon is home. Have I really slept all day?" he inquired. He didn't feel like he had slept for seven hours.

"No. Yuri phoned me, and told me how you were sick. So I caught an earlier flight and came home to take care of you," he explained with a small smile.

Victor's face softened at the words of his lover. His Yūri came home just to take care of him. He knew he was always the center of Yūri's world, as he would sometimes pick on the man for his obsession throughout most of his life, but to know he was the Japanese man's whole world was still something he was getting used to. To be someone's everything, even for him, could be overwhelming. Just then his whole body shivered as he was hit by a wave of utter coldness. It was as if his entire body was dunked into a lake of ice water and with his stuffed up nose, and inability to breath very well, he felt like he was drowning.

Yūri must have seen this, as his expression turned from loving to concern instantly. "Let's get you into a hot bath," the man offered, gently pulling him up into a sitting position. Victor smiled as best as he could before he started coughing, causing his head to hurt again.

Yūri pulled him into the bathroom, and helped him undress after getting the water started, and once he was naked, he shivered uncontrollably. Yūri got him in the tub with the hot water, but he still shook. Without saying a word, he looked over at his love with pleading puppy eyes in the hopes that he wouldn't have to bathe alone. His fiance rolled his eyes with a smile, and quickly disrobed before sliding in behind the Russian, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's body. They didn't do anything other than hold each other in the large claw footed tub. When Victor felt like he could breath again through his nose, and that the coldness was washed away from his body from the warmth of the bath and his lover's body heat, did they get out and towel off.

After slipping into some comfortable cotton pajamas, Victor thought they would be heading back out to the couch, but instead Yūri pulled him into their bed, and tucked him in under their covers.

"You're not going to stay with me?" He begged, his voice taking a higher pitch than normal.

"I can't right now Victor, I need to make you something to eat. Have you had anything?" Yūri asked, as he softly pushed back a few strands of loose hair from Victor's eyes.

"No, nothing sounded good," he admitted. He could barely drink, much less get any food to go down without feeling like he was going to choke on it.

"Then I need to make something, or else you won't get better. My mother sent her recipe for Okayu, and also her well wishes for you to feel better," he said smiling softly.

Victor loved Yūri's mother, well his entire family really, but Hiroko-san always make the best meals, and made a point to treat him with the same love and affection as she lavished on her own son. Knowing that she was thinking of him during his ill health meant more than he could express causing his heart to warm, and his eyes to sting from the unshed tears. Yūri leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his brow, which was already slick with sweat due to his fever, then headed off to the kitchen.

He laid in bed, with the covers pulled up to his chin, trying to rest, but his chest hurt from coughing so much, and he still couldn't breath through his nose. The headache still throbbed in his head, and his entire body ached.

"Yūri," he tried to call, but his throat was sore from hacking up flem so often. "Yūri..." he called again, and again, and again until he heard footsteps quickly coming to the bedroom.

"Victor?" What's wrong?" Yūri fretted.

"Would you get me some water?" He asked, his eyes big and round as he peeked from under the blanket.

Yūri smiled and nodded at him. "Of course," he said. He left and within moments was back with a glass of water.

"And some advil?" The Russian added as his lover had gotten up to leave.

Yūri looked back and nodded again at him. Victor waited as Yūri went into their bathroom and retrieved the bottle of medication.

He sat up and carefully swallowed the pills with the water before he slid back down under the covers. Yūri got up to get back to the rice porridge that was simmering on the stove when Victor stopped him again.

"And some tissues?" He asked and punctuated it with a loud sniff.

Yūri stopped and nodded again, this time not looking over at him.

"Yūri," he said softly before the man could leave the room.

"Yes Victor," the Japanese man said a slight exasperation in his voice.

"I love you," he offered.

"I love you too Victor." Yūri said looking at him now. He gave his sweet smile before he left for the tissue. He came back with the tissue housed in the poodle cover and handed it to him.

Victor pulled a tissue and blew his nose wishing the pressure would ease up a bit.

"Can I have some tea also?" Victor added, as Yūri was about to leave, the request caused the other man to drop his head before heaving a sigh and leaving the room.

Once Yūri left, he snuggled back down into his covers, and waited patiently for his love to bring him what he needed. After a few minutes the shorter man came back with a mug of steaming tea and placed it carefully on the bedside table.

He accepted the ginger tea, laced with honey and lemon, and blew on it before taking a few sips. The hot brew coursed down his throat, soothing the itchiness and irritation. Once he was completely taken care of, using many tissues and drinking more tea, he slid back down under the covers and allowed Yūri to tuck him in once more.

"Stay?" he asked quietly. He wanted his lover to cuddle with him, and make him feel protected and loved.

"I can't yet, I have to clean up the kitchen, but I will when I'm done, promise," Yūri offered, but Victor pouted at him.

"But Yūri, I'm dying for your touch" he tried to argue, and coughed again, as if to drive home his point.

"Victor, please, just get some rest. I'll be back in five minutes," Yūri gently pleaded.

The Russian tried his best puppy dog eyes, but his lover wasn't having it, and with a kiss to his forehead, Yūri left. After five minutes Victor was yelling for his lover.

"YUUUUUURRI!" he called as best as he could with his sore throat.

"Victor?" Yūri asked as he came back in.

"Yūri, I really think I'm dying. Come, cuddle with me one last time before death comes to take me," he declared.

Yūri sighed lightly and closed his eyes for a moment before responding. "You're fine. Like I said, I'll be back when I finish up in the kitchen."

He was pouting even more now, "but you said five minutes, and it's been five minutes," he argued.

Yūri pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Give me five more minutes then."

Victor cuts him off, he wanted his Katsudon, and wanted him now. "But Yūri, I'm suffering here." He tries to cough, only this time it's obviously faked.

Yūri rolls his eyes before he comes back to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're fine, do you need more water?" He offers reaching for the glass on the night stand.

"No, but I do need you to stay. You're the Eros to my Psyche, please don't make me have to go through the three trials before I can find myself in your sweet embrace again." He hoped he could sweet talk his love to join him.

Yūri gets up to leave without another word and Victor tries again to persuade his lover to stay.

"Yūri, don't leave me! I'm dying." He pleaded.

Yūri comes over and reaches for the pillow besides Victor's, "Here, let me give you a hand and put you out of your misery."

Victor's face fell and the puppy eyes were back. "But you said you would cuddle me," he argued as best as he could. His whole body hurt, he couldn't breath, as he sniffed loudly, tears springing up into his eyes and he wanted cuddles from his lover. His lips began to tremble, and he pulled his legs up closer to his chest as he pulled the blanket over up past his nose as a tear slid down his face. He really was dying after all. He closed his eyes as they began to fill with tears and he hiccuped from the sorrow he felt.

Before he knew it, he felt a dip in the bed, and a warm body curl up behind him as a pair of arms wormed their way around his body.

"Please don't cry Victor, I'm sorry. I'm here," Yūri cooed.

A soft kiss was placed on the nape of his neck, and he stretched out his legs so they could intertwine with his lover's. He did his best to stop crying, and ended up coughing again, causing his body to hurt even more. He turned so he was facing the smaller man, and snuggled up into the man's arms, placing his head beneath the raven-haired man's chin, arms wrapped around the smaller man's frame. For a moment he simply listened to the soft thumping of Yūri's heartbeat, letting the sound of it calm him.

"Did you make me soup?" He asked into his lover's chest.

"Yes, but you were asleep when it was done, do you want it now?" Yūri asked.

He shook his head in response. "Later Yūri, when I don't feel so miserable," he whispered.

For a while they simply laid there, content in each other's arms. The tea must have made him sleepy, as soon he could no longer keep his eyes open, and drifted back off to sleep.

**~*~**

For the rest of the day Victor drifted in and out of sleep, only taking note that at some point he was sleeping alone again. It wasn't until early the next morning that he woke fully as sunlight streamed down into his face. He opened his eyes to find Yūri sleeping peacefully beside him, their fingers entwined. With his other free hand, he tentatively reached out to gently pushed back the soft black hair giving him a better view of Yūri's soft features. His long black lashes lay flush on his soft skin, his expression peaceful, and his breathing quiet, gentle, and steady. Victor wondered what he had done to deserve someone so perfect. Though he still didn't feel well, the warmth that spread from his heart to throughout his body caused a new kind of ache. One that promised love, desire and happiness for a lifetime to come. He didn't notice the tear that slid down his cheek or the smile that played on his lips as he watched his lover sleep.

He ran his thumb softly across Yūri's cheek, reveling in the feel of the soft skin beneath his finger. The sensation must have been too much, as beautiful brown eyes, the ones that held an entire galaxy and Victor's heart looked over at him with a questioning glance.

"Victor?" Came Yūri's soft voice, filled with concern and love.

"Sleep well?" The Russian asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the quiet morning.

"Yes, now that I'm back home with you," Yūri admitted quietly. A smile formed on Victor's lips, as he kept rubbing gently across Yūri's cheek. "Do you feel any better Victor?"

"Yes, though another day of rest wouldn't hurt," he confirmed never taking his eyes off those of his love.

"I can heat that okayu for you," Yūri offered as he moved closer, causing Victor's hand to fall to the side.

Yūri pulled Victor into his arms, and he nuzzled his favorite spot on Yūri's neck, causing the man to moan lightly.

They stayed that way for a while, before the smaller man complained about needing to use the bathroom. Once up, Victor went out to the sofa and curled up on the couch, pulling Makkachin in to cuddle with him. When Yūri was done, he went directly into the kitchen and warmed the rice porridge up for them, and brought out two bowls that they ate in comfortable silence. Once the food was gone, and the dishes cleared, Yūri tried to get Victor back into bed.

"But I want to stay out here with you," he whined.

"Victor..." Yūri tried to protest.

"Please!?" He begged, with wide blue eyes, that could give Makkachin a run for his dog food.

Yūri heaved a sigh, knowing it was pointless trying to argue. If the man could make it out here once, he probably wouldn't stay in bed anyway. So with a promise on Victor's part to stay on the couch and not leave it, Yūri gathered extra blankets and got his lover comfortable on the sofa.

"Thank you Yūri," Victor offered once he was cozy.

Yūri looked down and smiled sweetly at him, before he leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his temple. "Get some rest watashi no ai," the younger man said before he walked off to clean up the kitchen.

A few hours later a knock was heard at the door, and Yūri, who had taken up space at the end of the couch, as Victor dozed off and on, got up to see who it was. The noise had woken the Russian and he cracked his eyes open to see who it was. He couldn't see much, but he heard voices and besides Yūri's, another stood out to him as familiar. Though they were quiet, he could still tell who it was. After a few minutes he heard the door close again, and there was mostly silence as Yūri took something into the kitchen, where the refrigerator door opened and then closed a moment later. When Yūri settled back down onto the sofa, Victor spoke up.

"Who was that?" he asked quietly to not startle the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Yūri asked.

"It's alright. Who was at the door?" He asked again.

"Yuri and his grandfather. They brought you some golubtsies. Yuri's grandfather made them for you, and they hope you feel better soon," Yūri said, relaying the message.

Victor smiled, he knew that Russian tiger cared, even if he didn't want to show it. "I'll have to thank them when I'm well," he responded.

"Do you want one now?" Yūri offered.

"No." He answered taking a moment to close his eyes and rest. His throat was still slightly irritated but he was beginning to breath better, which was a godsend. "May I have some tea?" He asked instead.

"Of course," Yūri answered fondly.

A weight lifted off near Victor's feet as his love went to fetch him the brew his throat craved. Anything to sooth this itch in the back of his throat would be heavenly. He coughed a few times as if the cold was responding to his thoughts in disagreement. It wanted to linger while he wanted it gone. Yūri brought the tea within a few minutes and helped him to sit up so he could drink it properly. Once it was gone, he leaned against Yūri who was sitting beside him, and had wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He wondered how he had managed in life before Yūri came into it. Despite always being surrounded by people, hundreds if not thousands of fan, screaming his name, wanting so much from him, he had always felt lonely. Now here, in his quiet home, with just him and one other person, he felt more alive and wanted then ever before. The warm sensation that spread throughout his body was back, and again it made him want to cry. He wondered briefly if he would always feel like this whenever he put thought to how much he loved his Japanese Katsudon. Resting his head against Yūri's chest, he let his eyes drift close, with a soft smile on his lips and quickly fell back to sleep.

Hours later, with the moon light shimmering through the room, causing dust particles to sparkle like fairies in the night, Victor woke gently. He was laying against Yūri, with his love fast asleep in the corner of the sofa. A blanket had been thrown over his body, and Makkachin was nearby sleeping soundly. He took a deep breath and found it easier to breath. The headache that had plagued him was finally gone, and his body now only ached from the position he fell asleep in instead of being due to fever. He was nearly over the flu that had racked his body. He stretched his legs out letting them take the length of the rest of the couch, and he listened to the sound of his lover's heart beat, a gentle reminder of the love he had found within the most gentlest of souls. The soft thrumming lulled him back to sleep as the moonlight gleamed through the window, bathing them both in a soft light, causing their skin to lightly glow, creating an image of two angels slumbering in love's sweet promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	3. Grumpy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri keeps texting Otabek late at night with weird messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story requested on Tumblr. I have a list of prompts that are numbered that you can find [here](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/161208698166/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog). This story was requested by [rosenfeathers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyfriendsziam) for prompt #152: "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night"

It was 12:31 am in Almaty, and Otabek’s phone dinged again, for the umpteenth time. Which meant that it was 9:31 pm for Yuri in St. Petersburg, and the boy was still awake sending the Kazakhstani text message after text message.  
  
All of them cat related. But not just cute kittens, or silly cats missing their landings, but weird cat stuff.  
  
At first it was cats that had been given strange haircuts that made them look silly. Then it was cats that had been Photoshoped with human teeth, which Otabek found very creepy.  
  
From there it was cats were the image was manipulated to look like a cat-spider, a cat with a dozen eyes on it’s face, another cat whose face was shrunken.  
  
After that came the Siamese cats. That was when he had to put a stop to it. He picked up his phone and texted:  
  
_**Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.**_

Under a minute came a reply:  
  
_**If I have to suffer so do you.** _  
  
Otabek rolled his eyes and knew he was in for a long night. Yuri was bored, and that meant he had to either entertain his friend, or put up with being bombarded with creepy cat images.  
  
_**Do you want to Skype?**_

  
Otabek didn’t even get a text back, instead his computer began to ring, notifying him of the incoming Skype call.  
  
“Hey asshole,” was the greeting he got before he could even adjust his camera properly.  
  
“Yuri,” he nearly grunted. It was going on one in the morning and he was tired.  
  
Yawning, he leaned back in the chair, his arms stretching above his head as he stretched out his back, popping a few vertebrae in the process.  
“If you were so tired you should have said something,” Yuri said sounding grumpy.  
  
“You’re bored,” Otabek countered as he sat up and looked directly at the camera.  
“That doesn’t mean you have to stay up to entertain my ass,” Yuri argued. Otabek could see he was getting irritated.  
  
“You know the time difference Yura, if you didn’t want my attention you shouldn’t have sent me a hundred cat memes.”  
  
“Not a hundred, it was only a few” Yuri tried to defend himself, but Otabek could see him sulking.  
  
“Fine, whatever.” Now it was Otabek who was getting irritated. It had been a long day of practice, and he had another one tomorrow. Not getting enough sleep wasn’t going to help him.  
  
“You know what, I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” and before Otabek could argue, Yuri disconnected the call.  
  
With a groan, he ran his hands over his face, then went back to bed. Just as he got comfortable, his phone dinged one more time, and when he looked, he laughed:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	4. Notice me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri winked at him again. It was the third time that day. Otabek was beginning to think there is something more than just friendship between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story requested on Tumblr. I have a list of prompts that are numbered that you can find [here](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/161208698166/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog). This story was requested by [Severe_Minx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx) for prompt #56 "Are you flirting with me?"

Yuri winked at him again. It was the third time that day.  
  
They were all in Japan. Victor had set up some crazy show that all the male figure skaters were invited to partake in and they were all staying at Yu-topia.  
  
He and Yuri were sharing what the small Russian called ‘his attic’ as it was the same space he lived in during the month he was here the first time. The space was slightly cramped, but since they only used it for sleeping, he didn’t mind.  
  
However, almost since he arrived, Yuri has been more … touchy feely.  
  
First they went shopping, and ended up getting matching tiger t-shirts, which was fine, except Yuri would grab Otabek’s hand and pull him to every new piece of clothing the man wanted to look at.  
  
Then the Russian leaned on his shoulder, babbling about how much he loved the Japanese dish that was shoved in Otabek’s face as he got to experience it for the first time.  
  
At night, although they would fall asleep a foot apart on their respected tatami, somehow by morning he’d have a face full of blond hair and his arms full of a lean muscular body.  
  
Which, if he was honest with himself, he really didn’t mind. It felt nice waking up to another warm body, especially one that smelled so good, and made him smile like only Yuri could.  
  
Today however was different. Yuri was still being Yuri. Making fun of Victor and Yuuri, complaining about some of the antics of the other skaters, touching him innocently, but every now and then, Otabek would glance over to see him staring at him. And every time he caught the man, Yuri would just wink at him. Like he wasn’t even ashamed of his actions.  
  
He almost felt like Yuri was trying to get caught. Otabek decided to keep a closer watch on the young blond.  
  
They were walking back from the Ice Castle, behind everyone else, talking causally about the program Victor had created, as Otabek kept Yuri in his peripheral vision.  
  
They were not even twenty feet from the door when he noticed the Russian glancing over at him. Then he felt as the younger man’s fingers brush up against his, seemingly by accident, but by now he knew better.  
  
He figured he play along, and let his own hand causally brush up against Yuri’s, all the while he felt as his neck and ears began to burn at the implications it might be causing.  
  
After a few feet, he felt a nudging at his pinky. On instinct he opened his fingers a little wider, allowing Yuri’s pinky finger to slip in and curl around his own.  
  
At that he stopped, which caused the younger man stop and look up at him.  
  
“Are you flirting with me?” Otabek was dying to know. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, and his cheeks and ears burned from the flush taking over his face and neck.  
  
Yuri didn’t even flinch. He took a step forward, smirk curling on his lips as he just barely entered Otabek’s personal space.  
  
“It’s about time you noticed,” he said with a hint of snark in his voice.  
  
Otabek wasn’t sure how to respond, but he did know he wasn’t about to miss out on this opportunity. Not when he waited for so long to finally get the boy back in his life. Stepping forward he came nearly nose to nose with the Ice Tiger and with his own smile he looked deep into those green eyes of a solider.  
  
“I’ve always noticed. Good to know you finally noticed back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	5. Yuuri's Talented Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor starts sending Chris some very interesting text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Warning!! This is a Mature Chapter! NSFW******

Chris’s phone chimed. He was laying on his bed, watching his last practice that Joseph had recorded for him when a notification came through that he received a text from his best friend.  
  
**OMG Chris… Yuuri’s mouth is DEVINE!**  
  
This made Chris raise an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitch a bit. He knew that Katsuki had lacked experience. Phichit, someone Chris was actually pretty close to, had a habit of talking too much when given a single glass of champagne, and had spilled a few secrets the last time they were together at worlds.  
  
So to hear such an exclamation was … interesting. 

  
_**As his couch, I’m sure you get him to practice often. ;-)** _

  
  
The Swiss man replied. He didn’t think much of it and had gone back to studying his routine when his phone pinged again a few minutes later.

  
  
**You don’t understand Chris his tongue, it does things**

  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at this next admission.

  
  
_**Really darling? Like what… do tell me all about it.** _

  
  
He didn’t have to wait long before another message came through.

  
  
**It’s like his tongue knows exactly where to tease that drives me wild**

  
  
Chris was not expecting such a explicit answer, or any answer to be honest. Victor was extra, but not normally like this. Before he could respond another message came though.

  
  
**Fuuuuck. How does he do it Chris? It’s so f**

  
  
And that’s where the message ends. Like something kept Victor from finishing his sentence.

  
  
_**Victor? Are you alright? Did Yuuri catch you texting me about his talented tongue? ;-)** _

  
  
Chris couldn’t help but tease. It was Victor’s own fault. Plus it didn’t help that the thought of Yuuri Katsuki’s tongue doing anything was really starting to make his blood rush to his groin.  
  
It was at least a good two minutes before Chris received any sort of reply, only this time it was just an image. … One he would end up saving in a secret folder on his phone that required a passcode to get into.  
  
The picture looked like it was taken from Victor’s phone at the top most part of his chest, as his nipples were just visible, and the view went down the Russian’s naked body to focus on the mop of black hair between pale legs. He could just see Yuuri’s face as it was just barely tilted upwards, eyes closed, and tongue flat against the underside of a long thick cock. Yuuri’s right hand holding Victor at the base of his dick, while his other was wrapped under the man’s leg, holding on.  
  
Chris just about nutted right there.

  
  
_**WTF VICTOR!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	6. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek tells Yuri a bedtime story... Yuri gives him a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Felix. Love you pumpkin.

“Tell me a bedtime story”.

“What?” Otabek was confused. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed, casually scrolling through his phone, Yuri’s head in his lap as he slowly and gently carded his fingers through the silky blond hair.

Yuri tilted his head up to glace up at him with an innocent smile on his lips, green eyes looking into brown.

“I want you to tell me a bedtime story,” Yuri said quietly.

Otabek looked down at this phone for a moment, noting it was just before half past midnight. Yuri and he had been living together for almost a year now, after he moved to Russia to train under Victor along with both Yuri’s. The living legend had retired a few years before saying he didn’t want to risk an injury and wanted to focus on his Yuuri’s skating more than his own.

Racking his brain, while feeling slightly foolish, he tried to come up with a simple story he could tell his boyfriend of nearly a year.

“Well … once upon a time,” he noticed the moment he started Yuri snuggled into his lap more. “There was this young prince who was destined for greatness, but in order to get there he had to accomplish three tasks. The first being that he had to rescue a damsel in distress to show he put others before himself. The second was, he had to slay a dragon, to show he could protect his kingdom, and the third was he had to convince a stranger to follow him into battle, to show he could earn loyalty.

“Armed with his best armor, weapon, and his trusty steed, he set off to accomplish these goals. Seeing as how there were not too many damsels in distress, it took him a while, and some searching until he came upon young maiden who had been locked up in a high tower. The prince tried to find an entrance, but wasn’t able too, however, he did notice that a strong vine ran all along the length of the tower and he began to climb.

“When he finally reached the top, he found that the girl wasn’t actually in an trouble. In fact she was the one who had locked the hidden door, hoping to keep people out, rather than let anyone come in. See, unlike Rapunzel, who was locked away, this princess had run away from home, and was hiding in the tower because she was scared of being rejected by her family. She believed she wasn’t as beautiful as the others, or as talented or as skilled enough to be worthy of being called a princess. However, the prince assured her that no matter what, her family loved her, and that beauty came from within, and not her outer appearances.

“After being convinced by a total stranger, the maiden allowed the prince to take her home, where her family welcomed her back with open arms. After that, he went off to find a dragon to slay to accomplish his next task.

“After going town to town, he eventually came to one where the people claimed a horrible dragon lived because it would come and eat their cows all the time. After searching around for a while, the prince came across a cavern where a large red dragon lived. It was a mighty beast and roared and spit fire when the prince approached.

“With his mighty sword in hand, the prince approached the dragon, ready for a fight, however instead, he found that the dragon was already severely injured and was trying to protect it’s eggs. It seems the towns people had lied, and the prince realized that just because the beast was loud and scary, doesn’t mean it was evil. So instead the prince told the dragon about a cave in his kingdom where it could live with it’s eggs. The dragon bowed it’s head in thanks and the prince moved on.

“The final task was that the prince had to convince a total stranger to follow him into battle. He rode his horse to a neighboring village, and there he met a hero who had sworn to protect his town’s people from their warring neighbors who were always arguing over land.

“After talking to the hero, the prince was able to convince the man to go with him to their enemies. Once there, the prince asked to speak to the leader of the other army. Though the hero with him was ready to battle, the prince suggested that they try to reason with the others first.

“When they were settle around a table, with a map of the lands laid out before them, the hero and the leader of the enemies explained how they were fighting over land. The prince had discovered that the reason for the war was because of a natural source of fresh water in the hero’s country, while his neighbors didn’t have any for miles and miles. When the prince explained how if they shifted the boarders so the neighbors could draw water from the large lake, perhaps the neighbors would give up some land to their southern boarders, where the hero’s people could use it to farm more.

“By the end of the day, a treaty was signed, and peace was restored to the land. The prince had not only gotten the loyalty of the hero, but also of his people, and those of the neighbors.

“When he left to go home, he said his goodbyes to his new friends, and then went back to claim his kingdom and his crown … The end.”

Otabek finished his story, but Yuri didn’t say anything, so he figured the man had fallen asleep, until that is when Yuri sudden sat up.

“You made that bullshit up on the fly didn’t you?” the blond asked.

“Of course I did.. It’s after midnight and I’m tired, but you asked for a bedtime story.”

“Well, that’s not how the story ends. There’s no happily ever after,” Yuri argued.

Otabek raised an eyebrow and a tiny smile graced his lips.

“Okay, then how does it end?”

“Well for starters, the hero doesn’t leave the prince, he goes back with him to the castle. Because we all know that in the end the hero wants to be with the prince … right?”

The way Yuri was looking at him, that questioning look in his eyes, the one that seemed to hold his heart, made Otabek realize that Yuri had imprinted himself as the prince and he as the hero. So with a small laugh he nodded and answered. “Yeah, .. He does”

“Right, so they both go back to the castle where the prince lives. And they find that the maiden he saved now has her own prince so they can live happily ever after, the dragon who now lives in the nearby cave now protects the castle, and …”

“And? What about the prince and the hero?” Otabek was curious now.

“Well..” Yuri’s face was turning read and Otabek noticed he had slipped his hand under his pillow, as if searching for something. With big green eyes now looking directly at him, the Russian pulled a small black box from under the pillow. “The prince asks the hero to marry him” as he says this he opens the small box to reveal a single golden band.

Otabek is stunned, his eyes burn from the sudden tears that have flooded them. He finds himself speechless for a little too long, either that or Yuri gets impatient with him and asks “So are you going to marry me or not Hero?”

“Yes,” Otabek said breathless.

Yuri pulls the ring from the box and slides it onto his fiance’s finger.

“And they lived happily ever after” Yuri says before pulling Otabek into a loving kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	7. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: The first time Victor slept with Yuuri, it was because he had fallen asleep on the man’s chest.

It had been a long day of practice at the Ice Castle, and both of them were exhausted. Yuuri had dropped down onto Victor’s bed, with the intention of watching the video that the Russian had taken that day so they could go over what Yuuri needed to work on.

Having been the first out of the hot spring, he was wearing his soft cotton pjs and was waiting for his couch / not sure yet if we’re boyfriends (Post-CoC) to return from the bathroom.

When Victor entered, he was only wearing a pair of the inn’s comfortable, soft green pants, as he looked at his stufent who was laying on his back, watching the video on his phone.

When Yuuri noticed Victor standing there, staring at him with a small smile, and a wishful expression, he stopped the video, put his phone aside, and opened his arms wide as an invention for the silver haired man.

Victor didn’t think twice to dive into those waiting arms, and wrap his own around the smaller man’s mid-section. He nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s chest, which elicited a small laugh, and heaved a heavy sigh of contentment.

They talked briefly of their day, but soon, Victor’s eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, he was fast, and sound asleep.

Yuuri, who had been gently running his fingers through that beautiful soft hair, noticed when the love of his life drifted off to sleep, and with a smile planted a gentle kiss on that little whorl on the top of his head.

Laying still, so as not to disturb the sleeping Russian, Yuuri wondered if he would be able to reach the blanket that had been tossed aside from that morning. Unfortunately it was just out of reach, and so reluctantly he figured he’d just have to do his best at keeping the man on top of him warm on his own. That was until his sister knocked, and opened the door.

Holding some extra sheets, she raised at eyebrow at her brother holding his coach, who was laying on top of him,  but then she smirked as she leaned against the door.

“Comfy?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, actually.” Yuuri whispered as he hugged Victor just a tiny bit more.

“I’ll just leave these here then, you might need them later,” Mari teased.

Yuuri felt as his cheeks turned pink, but didn’t justify her comment with a response.

As she was about to leave, he called out to her quietly. “Mari?” She turned back to him, as she waited for him to continue. “Would you help me get the cover?” he asked.

She looked over at his dilemma and nodded.

Gently she lifted Victor’s feet as they were laying on the top of the blankets at the end of the bed, then she pulled them over the Russian and her brother, essentially tucking them in.

Yuuri whispered his thanks as he got more comfortable, Mari pushed the other pillow closer to him. With a small smile, she turned the light out and gently closed the door.

Not long after Yuuri fell asleep, Victor still covering his body, Yuuri’s fingers still in his coach’s hair, while his other hand wrapped around the man’s body.

Many hours later, an hour before dawn broke over the horizon, Victor slowly woke up feeling warm, and very relaxed.

The first thing he noticed was how good he felt. Then he realized that the pillow beneath his head moved in a steady pattern, and sounded like the most peaceful drum.

Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was laying in his bed, covered by his blanket, on top of Yuuri.

He was in his bed, wrapped in the arms of the man who made his the happiest he’s ever felt.

He was in bed, with Yuuri.

He slept with Yuuri

When the thought penetrated his sleep addled mind, he grinned so hard, his cheeks hurt, and his eyes stung from the tears that threatened to fall.

He turned his face, gently pressing his nose into the soft fabric of the Yuuri’s top, as his happiness washed over his mind and body. His arms, that were still wrapped around the other man’s waist, squeezed just a little tighter, and a tiny laugh escaped his lips.

His movements must have woken the smaller man, as he felt the body beneath him shift and move. He looked up just in time to see brown eyes just opening as they looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri’s soft voice asked.

“Just really happy,” Victor responded honestly.

Yuuri hummed his approval, and gave the Russian a gentle squeeze.

“That’s good,” he said with a yawn. “Is it time to get up?”

“No,” Victor responded. He didn’t really care what time it was, at that moment, he wasn’t getting out of bed for anything.

“Okay. …. Go back to sleep then,” Yuuri said before he placed a soft kiss on the top of Victor’s head. Within moments, the Japanese man was back to sleep.

Victor couldn’t even respond he was too happy, he only hoped that the dawn would take it’s time, and allow him more time to finally sleep with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	8. Fight me, you attrative stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is a little drunk and comes up against a cute stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victuri-oh-nice said: For the five word prompt thing - “fight me, you attractive stranger.” - with Otayuri, please? :)

It was his 18th birthday party, and he was drunk off his ass. At least that's what that cute guy next to him had said. The man looked familiar, with his deep brown eyes, black, slicked back hair, sharp jaw, and the kind of chest you wanted to curl yourself into while those delicious muscular arms wrapped around you. 

Fuck was he drooling. He thinks he’s drooling, but he’s not positive. He tries to wipe at his mouth haphazardly just to make sure. 

“Whad you say?” he asked, his head tilting back as he was unable to hold it up without it tipping to the side. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the cute guy into focus. 

The guy smiled and just laughed at him. “I said, you’re drunk Yuri.” 

“Well no shit,” Yuri answered back. Of course, he was drunk. With the number of vodka bottles and shot glasses on the table, and with how fuzzy he was feeling, yeah, he’d have to say he was drunk. 

He raised a hand to try to pour himself another shot when the cute guy grabbed it at the last moment. “You’ve had enough Yura. You should really drink some water.” 

“Foooook you,” Yuri said flipping cute guy the bird. “I’ll drink what I want, I’m legal now dammit, and I’ll have as much as I want” he tried to argue but was failing miserably the more he slurred his words. 

“Seriously Yura, you’ve had enough,” cute guy tried again, now holding on to Yuri’s hand, fingers entwined. 

“Fight me, … you attractive stranger,” Yuri tries to snarl. It doesn’t help that he can’t even sit up straight without falling forward into cute guy. He looks up to find the most beautiful brown eyes looking back at him, filled with amusement. “You’re really fucking cute,” Yuri almost whispers as he looks down at their hands. “What’s your name again?” 

This time the guy does laugh. “Otabek,” he says with a laugh. “But you can call me Beka,” he continues. 

“OtaBECK,” Yuri says, testing the word out. “OoootaBecK!” he pops the b and the K. He nearly crosses his eyes like he could see the words. “OtaBrrr…” He stops and looks at the man before him. Broad shoulders, chisel jawline, dark hair, thick eyebrows… “Otabear,” he hums with a lustful smirk as he rakes his eyes over the cute guy. 

Otabek laughs as if he’s highly amused. His cheeks turning pink in the dim lamplight of the small apartment. 

“You can just say Beka if that helps,” Otabek offers. 

“Beka,” Yuri tries. “Okay BeKa,” again popping the b and k, “you um… seeing anyone OtaBear?” He said preferring that particular nickname instead. 

Otabek, who happens to be sitting on the floor, is leaning against a chair, while Yuri is leaning against a sofa. Brings his knee up and rest his head in his hand that sits on his knee. 

“Yeah actually,” Otabek says with a smile. 

Yuri suddenly feels very disappointed but decides he won’t be discouraged. 

“Are they … cute?” 

“Oh yeah, really cute,” 

“Damn,” Yuri thinks out loud. He sways a moment before looking back at his drinking buddy. “Do they… um … do they kiss really good? Cuz I’m an excellent kisser,” Yuri says hoping to tempt the man. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” Otabek says, smile now getting larger completely reaching his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Yuri exclaims. What did he have to offer to be better than this … person. “Do I know them?”

“MMmhmmm” 

“Are they a friend? Do I like them?” Yuri asked, now worried it would be someone he’d have to face. 

“Most of the time,” Otabek said, the smile faltering for a moment. 

“Are you happy with them?” Yuri asked quietly, the fight draining from him, only to be replaced with sadness. 

“Very.” Was his simple answer. 

“Do you …” he swallowed a lump in his throat. “Do you love them?” he nearly whispered. 

Otabek didn’t answer right away but looked at him intently. “Yes,” he said quietly. 

“I hope they love you back, you look like a really great guy,” Yuri said, his brain deciding it was time to shut down. 

His eyes suddenly felt like ten-pound weights had been placed on them, and he couldn’t keep them open. His body also began to feel heavy, and he could tell he was starting to slide to the side but couldn’t hold himself up even if he tried. However, before he met his fate on the floor, strong arms caught him and shifted his body. Before he knew it, he was being lifted and carried a few feet away to some other place in the small home. 

His brain barely registered as his clothes were being removed and he was tucked onto a soft bed, and wrapped in cool sheets. 

The last thing his drunken mind would remember would be a soft, warm kiss to his brow, and whispered words into his ear. 

“I love you, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	9. What if ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little drabble of what if all the ships from Yuri on Ice were not what you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I know I'm going to hell for this.

Victor and Yuuri are not really dating.  They see all the fan art, they know about the thousands of fanfictions, they’ve heard of Victuuri, but the truth is, they’re just friends.  
  
Victor is really dating Phichit, and Yuuri and Chris have been seen more than once on what looks like a romantic date.  
  
Yurio finds it funny. He’ll call up Otabek, and they’ll laugh about it. Otabek will ask him how his date with Seung-gil went. Yurio will smile, blush a little and then then tell his best friend about how charming, witty, and charismatic the Koren is. Otabek will just grin, glancing over to a picture of him and Sara smiling brightly at the camera every now and then. 

Guang Hong will see the twitter notifications of how people ship him with Leo. It makes him blush every time, but only because it feels so awkward to be shipped with your best friend. And on more than one occasion he’ll have to remind Michele, his boyfriend, that it’s just the internet, it doesn’t mean it’s real. He and Leo really are just friends. Michele can’t help it if he gets jealous. Who wouldn’t when you have one SNS’s Most Adorable Men’s Figure Skaters in Asia as your boyfriend. He wants to protect that smol bean as much as he can. No one brings a smile to Michele’s face the way Guang Hong can. 

Anyway, Leo is too busy trying to keep up with his own boyfriend, Emil, to really be bothered with the most recent gossip that has blown up on Tumblr or Twitter. When there are mountains to scale, forests to explore, music to be heard, and love to be made, there is just no time for the latest ship that wants to be sailed. 

J.J. on the other hand loves all the media craze. Granted his boyfriend, Georgi, would appreciate a bit more recognition, as it’s he who has inspired the Canadian’s latest greatest love song, but any publicity is good publicity he supposes. With Isabella off on her honeymoon with Mari in the Bahamas, he would think he’d get a bit more time with his true love, but Jean has been a little more then busy lately. Little does he know of JJ’s plan to propose in the most spectacular way possible. (JJ has already contacted Phichit and Victor to make sure it goes off without a hitch and to have all the best pictures taken. Even Yurio offered his help with making sure the venue looked perfect. He’s such a good friend.)

In fact all the Russians are involved with the big day. Mila is tasked with distracting Georgi, and planned on doing so by taking him out with her and her boyfriend, Kenjirou, to the spa. Her and her cutie, planned on getting his red streak re-colored. She likes to make sure it matches her own shade of red. It’s something they share between them. Then, it’s off for manis, pedis, and a hot oil treatment for her and the boys. 

… yeah. What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	10. Quiet they can hear us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Otabek's family for the first time. It's not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to upload this story after posting it to Tumblr. Written for [Nerdlife4eva's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)prompt: Quiet they can hear us.

Yuri and Otabek are talking via video skype, when suddenly Otabek’s mother shows up in the fame.  
  
“Oh it’s that boy who has stolen your heart. When are you going to invite him to Almaty so we can meet him”  
  
Otabek blushes so hard his face feels like it’s about to burst into flames. Yuri suddenly feels very awkward.  
  
“Maybe I should go Beka...”  
  
“No no, you stay.” Otabek’s mother interrupts. “In fact, you come to visit. In a week,” she insists. “You make his arrangements, I’ll get the guest room ready,” she says to her son who is still in a state of shock.  
  
“Umm.. Actually I was going to travel to Moscow to see my dedushka” Yuri tried to help his friend out who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s just your grandfather, yes?” she asks him, to which he simply nods. “Then he should come too. Bring the families together,” she says with a smile, which only makes Otabek’s face turn even more red. “Make sure they both are in first class,” she adds to Otabek, kisses him on the top of his head, and then leaves.  
  
“What the fuck?” Yuri whispers, afraid she might be around to hear him.  
Otabek can only shake his head, like he has no idea.  
  
A week later, Yuri and Nikolai are sitting with the Altins around the family table.  
  
Otabek next to him, while his grandfather sits next to Otabek’s father. The two men are getting along rather well, while the two young men can only sit stock still, still trying to figure out what’s going on.  
  
Yuri leans over slightly into Otabek’s space. “Why are they talking like we’re dating?” he whispers.  
He chances a glance over at his friend, who is once again blushing, something the older teen has been doing more often lately.  
  
Otabek notices his mother looking at him, with a slight smirk on her lips, and a knowing gleam in her eyes.  
  
“Quiet, they can hear us,” he whispers back before he decides to busy himself with his food.  
  
“Weirdest dinner ever,” Yuri adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	11. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil needs a way to get away from his controlling mother. Then he happens to run right into a perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr, there was a post about a man who met a woman on a cruise, and to prank his over-controlling mother, he talked the woman into pretending they got married.  
> [Rodinia [Zetal]](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia) suggested a Happ Parrot (SeungChuchu) as the main characters... so I went with it. And this is what happened. I hope you enjoy.

Seung-gil has just about HAD IT with his mom constantly trying to control his life.  From the endless setups with women, he’s not interested in all the way down to her picking out his daily outfit.  
  
He storms away in the hopes of finding a place to get away from her annoying prattling about some Koren girl who is barely 18 and comes from a good family. He had planned a trip to Australia to study abroad for a year, in the hopes of getting out from under his mother’s thumb, but it felt like his plan was quickly derailing as she insisted she come along on the cruise. It was her money after all. Then she kept insisting that he call her every.single.day to make sure he looked ‘proper’ for his classes and tell her what he had planned for that day.  And don’t get him started on what she expected on a daily basis in the realm of communication and expectations. The whole thing gave him a massive headache.  
  
In fact, he was rubbing his temples as he rounded the corner, he crashed into another guest on the massive cruise ship.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled as he got his balance.  
  
“No harm done,” came the soft reply.  
  
Seung-gil looked up and thought perhaps he had died in that crash. Standing there before him was the most angelic looking creature he had ever seen. Though the sunlight back-lighting his beautiful black hair, certainly helped.  
  
“Uhh…” Words were suddenly a challenge.  
  
“Hi! I’m Phichit,” the angel introduced himself with a smile.  
  
Seung-gil looked at the hand extended to him and then back up at the smiling man offering it. “Seung-gil,” he said suddenly remembering his manners and his name. He reached out and grasped the other man’s hand and couldn’t help but notice how soft it was.  
  
There was a shout, and it jerked Seung-gil out of his shock, and he realized he had walked into a party.  
  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt the ….” he honestly wasn’t sure what was going on.  
  
“Wedding reception,” Phichit provided for him. “My best friend just got married, and they’re having the reception on the cruise.”  
  
“Wedding?”  
  
“Yeah! I’m the best man. Well one of them, Chris is the other,” Phichit pointed back at a tall blond slow dancing with a mysterious dark-haired stranger.  
  
“Oh, I see,” Seung-gil took in the room.  
  
A dark-haired man with a stoic expression was at the DJ booth, as short blond stood nearby chatting at him. A red-haired woman in a knee-length bride’s maid gown was laughing in a small group of others off toward the side. A woman with long black hair, another blonde man, and a purple-eyed man who kept scowling. The grooms were apparently in the center of the dance floor, floating around each other in their own personal bubble, all smiles, and the occasional chaste kiss.  
  
A wedding, free to love whom you want. Free to make your own choices … Free.  
  
Seung-gil just got a brilliant idea.  
  
“Will you marry me?” he asked without reservation.  
  
“What?” Phichit gasped at him. “We just met,” he laughed. Seung-gil thought he might die instead from the brightness and sweetness of the other man’s smile.  
  
“Not really get married, but fake married. My mother is very controlling, and I’m trying to get her off my back…” Seung-gil went on to explain his situation to a patient Phichit. By the end, the bright smile was replaced by a coy grin.  
  
“I can see how that is a problem… alright then. Yes, Seung-gil, I accept your proposal.” Phichit said with as much formality as he could.  
  
Then he grabbed Seung-gil’s arm and dragged him into the party that had moved onto a more upbeat song.  
  
“EVERYONE! CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION!” Phichit yelled out into the crowd so loudly that the DJ stopped the music to give him the room’s attention.  
  
Seung-gil’s nerves quickly skyrocketed, and he wasn’t as sure about this as he was two minutes ago.  
  
“THIS IS SEUNG-GIL LEE… We just met, and we’re getting MARRIED!” Phichit yelled out.  
  
For a brief second the room was silent, then just as quickly it exploded with cheers and congratulations.  
  
“Why are they not weirded out by this?” Seung-gil was curious. Shouldn’t they be demanding answers?  
  
“Get to know me, and you’ll understand,” was his ‘fiance’s’ only answer.  
  
One of the grooms, Seung-gil assumed Phichit’s best friend’ walked up to them with the only questioning look in the room.  
  
“Phichit, explain,” he said.  
  
“Yuuri, Seung-gil. Seung-gil, Yuuri. He’s my best friend that I stood up for.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Seung-gil. Now, Phichit, explain,”  
  
After that, Phichit, with Seung-gil’s help, explained what was going on. By the time they finished they had amassed a small group. … well, more like almost the entire party.  
  
“So you’ll need someone to officiate the marriage,” Victor, Yuuri’s groom, offered.  
  
“Done darling,” Chris said indicating his mystery man who smiled and nodded. Apparently, he was ordained and could perform the ‘ceramony.’  
  
“You’ll want rings,” someone else said.  
  
“There’a jewelry shop on the ship, we can get some there,” Mila, the red-head said. “Sara and I can go now and get them.” She pulled the dark-haired girl off towards the gift shop section of the ship before he could argue.  
  
“You’ll want food and CAKE, you have to have cake,” a small, young man with yellow and red hair exclaimed before running off.  
  
“You can’t get married in that,” the short blond, Yuri, from the DJ booth scowled at him.  
  
Seung-gil looked down and took in the horribly tacky shirt his mother had picked out that morning, and completely agreed.  
  
“Beka and I will get you something,” Yuri said before the two walked off.  
  
“No cheeta print!” Phichit called after them. A rude hand gesture was the reply.  
  
“Is this really happening?” Seung-gil asked dumbfounded.  
  
He honestly didn’t think it would work. He certainly didn’t expect all these people to come to his aid suddenly, no real questions asked and then just run off to help. This was crazy.  
  
Before he knew it, he was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, a white shirt, skinny tie and a black vest over top. He honestly looked really nice. He was standing in a small cabin, looking at himself when there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Hello?” he asked. So many people had talked to him in the past half-hour he couldn’t even guess who it was.  
  
The door opened to allow Phichit in. Seung-gil’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the man before him. He was dressed in a beautiful red and gold outfit. He was pretty sure the cloth shops on the ship didn’t sell stuff like that.  
  
“You clean up pretty nice,” the other man said with a smirk.  
  
Seung-gil snapped his mouth closed as he tried to get that word thing to work again. “You too,” he managed.  
  
“Ready?” Phichit looked nervous, which Seung-gil couldn’t figure out. It was just a fake wedding to get his mother to leave him be.  
  
“Yeah. You?”  
  
Phichit took a breath and nodded.  
  
“Alright, let’s go then,” Seung-gil offered his arm, and his ‘groom’ took it.  
  
They walked from the borrowed cabin to the room where the original grooms were already using for their party and found that the lights were now brighter, and mystery guy was standing at the front holding a bible. A white cloth sash over his shoulders.  
  
They walked arm in arm through the partygoers, all smiling happily and brightly. Soft music played as they marched to the front.  
  
Once standing in front of the minister, Yuuri stepped up to stand for Phichit, and Victor took the place as Seung-gil’s best man.  
  
“I hope this is okay?” Victor asked quietly. Seung-gil only nodded.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Phichit Chulanont and Seung-gil …”  
  
“Lee,” Seung-gil provided, remembering he had never offered his last name before.  
  
“And Seung-gil Lee…”  
  
The rings that Mila and Sara picked out were absolutely stunning. They were a matching set of rose gold, and on the inside was an inscription. A tiny heart-shaped ruby and the words Saved my heart for you were engraved inside the rings. He wasn’t sure how much they cost, but he hoped they were returnable.  
  
When it came time to ‘kiss the groom’ everyone smiled and giggled when Phichit gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, while they both blushed a deep red.  
  
The wedding was short, sweet and pretty standard, but it was enough. It was something Seung-gil could tell his mother happened, with plenty of witnesses. Now, perhaps she would leave him alone, and stop treating him like a child.  
  
Once they were announced as husbands, Seung-gil was ready to face his mother. … Except Phichit pulled him aside for a moment.  
  
“I need you to sign this,” he said pushing a form towards him.  
  
Seung-gil looked down and found it to be a marriage certificate.  
  
“What? This was supposed to be a fake marriage.”  
  
“I know … but … well, see. I need it to be a real marriage. At least for a little bit. You’re not the only one with parent problems.” Phichit rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“My parents have had me set up for an arranged marriage for my entire life. But I don’t love her, and she doesn’t love me, and we don't’ want to get married to each other. But our parents won’t listen and are forcing us. She already has another man she wants to get married too, but her family won’t even let her leave the house now in fear that she’ll run away. I was only lucky to leave for Yuuri’s wedding. If I wasn’t the best man, they probably wouldn’t have let me go. In fact, they told me that the moment I’m home, I would be walking right into my own wedding. It’s why I have my own wedding clothes,” he indicated to the outfit he was wearing, “So when you ran into me and asked me to marry you, I was hoping my prayers were answered, and that’s why everyone was so willing to help, cuz they knew what I was going home to and how unhappy I was,” Phichit took a deep breath after he managed to get all that out in one. “So… will you marry me?”  
  
Seung-gil looked at the man who was giving him the biggest puppy eyes, and back down to the form. Without a word, he filled it out and signed it.  
  
After a whoop of joy, Phichit followed suit and then tackled Seung-gil into a huge hug.  
  
“So what’s your married name going to be?” Victor asked. “We’re the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s” he announced happily as if he’s been wanting to say it all his life as he pulled his husband to his side.  
  
“How does Seung-gil and Phichit Chulanont-Lee sound?” Seung-gil asked with a smile to his husband.  
  
“Perfect,” Phichit said with a bright smile.

 


	12. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri make some delicious chocolates together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I forgot to add this to my short stories after I initially wrote it. A Tumblr request: 
> 
> "Would you ever write a one-shot of Yuuri and Victor making chocolates together??" - [Nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, Victor?”

“Do we want to use the dark chocolate or the milk chocolate for the cherry filled ones?”

Yuuri thought for a moment thinking back to the times he’s had chocolate cordials. “Dark I think. Both would be good, but I think dark would be tastier.”

Victor smiled with a nod and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before placing the bag of milk chocolate back on the counter before he opened the bag of dark chocolate chips and poured it into the double boiler on the stove.

Yuuri was busy at the kitchen table making sure they had everything they needed. Chocolates, flavored oils, heavy whipping cream, and of course the molds. He had gone on-line and found a great selection of different shape silicone molds that came in a collection of six per batch. He ordered two of each so they wouldn’t have to repeat the same thing as many times.

Victor turned the flame on under the double boiler and set it to just the right temperature. Once the dark chocolate was melted and ready they both set to work to coat the molds leaving room for the filling they would add later.

An hour later found them tired, with chocolate covered fingers and a dozen chocolate coated molds. Three hours later and the chocolates were done and sitting on a glass plate.

Victor and Yuuri sat on the couch each with different chocolate in their hand. Victor had a rose shaped, cherry filled dark chocolate, while Yuuri had decorated heart-shaped cinnamon flavored filled dark chocolate.

“These turned out beautiful,” Victor smiled.

“Mmm hmmm,” Yuuri agreed.

Victor turned and smiled at his beautiful fiance who was under his arm leaning against him. “Wanna taste mine?” he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Only if you taste mine,” Yuuri responds with a giggle and a dark blush spreading across his cheeks.

Just as Victor leans in to give his love a sweet kiss, the door bangs open as a small angry tiger stomps in.

“Where’s the chocolates!” Yurio demanded.

Victor heaves a heavy sigh and leans his head against Yuuri’s.

“How did you know?” Yuuri had never been more disappointed to see his young friend, than in that moment.

Yurio just holds up his phone to what appears to be a post on Instagram. Victor had shared a picture of the final results with his followers with a tag of how delicious they turned out.

Taking many off the plate the blond plops down in the chair in the living room, and grabs the remote. “There’s a new season of Voltron. We’re watching it,” he states not caring what he just interrupted.

Victor dropped his head backward on the back of his couch, as Yuuri nibbled on his candy. There was always later he figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	13. Mrs. Smirnova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mrs. Smirnova didn't know what to do about her dear neighbor Victor and his husband Yuuri.

Poor little Mrs. Smirnova. She was beside herself with worry. Being the neighbor of the lovely tall man with silver hair, Victor, sweet Victor for the past ten years, has been a joy. He is always so sweet, and kind. Carrying up her bag of groceries when they would meet at the elevator. Or letting her coo over the sweet Makkachin and giving the sweet puppy little treats that she keeps in a jar on the desk next to her front door. He even came over once and helped her hang her fern in the ceiling hook she couldn't reach. Sweet young man. When he brought home that adorable little black haired Japanese man, she knew he had found his forever. She hadn't seen Victor smile so bright in so long that it was refreshing to see that heart-shaped smile again. She congratulated them when they came back after their honeymoon and baked them a rhubarb pie as a gift.   
  
Now, it did happen that sometimes they would get a little loud in the bedroom. So when the knocking occurred against the wall, or when Yuuri called out Victor's name in a long moan, well, she would turn up her soap operas and hum a little tune to herself until it quieted down.   
  
So imagine her surprise when as she went out into the corridor to fetch her daily paper, she saw that sweet young husband of Victor's bringing a new person into their home. A man nearly as tall as him, with dark skin and a blinding smile. She didn't think too much of it at first, but when the knocking sound against her wall started, she was a little surprised. When she heard dear, sweet, kind, Yuuri call out another man's name, she was in absolute shock. As lovely as this Phichit seemed, all smiles and kind face, she can't believe he would seduce the husband of her dear Victor.   
  
She twisted her hands and paced her apartment; she knew she had to tell Victor, but how? she fretted.  
  
What Mrs. Smirnova didn't know was that a full minute before she stepped out into the corridor, Victor had already come home, welcoming Chris in with him. Phichit and Yuuri had stopped in the hall because Phichit just HAD to show Yuuri that picture causing them to fall behind. She had no idea that as Phichit was giving Yuuri reason to moan so lovely, Victor was sitting in the corner armchair watching. His fingers slipping through the soft blond locks of Chris’s hair who was on his knees on a soft pillow kneeling before him, face buried in Victor’s lap, sucking Victor's cock down his throat.  
  
So when poor Mrs. Smirnova pulled Victor into her apartment with tears stinging her eyes, telling him how she believes his dear sweet husband has cheated on him, he had to use all his acting skills to keep a straight face.  He assured her that he already knew and had already dealt with the situation.   
  
When he gets back to his shared apartment, he tells his beloved Yuuri that they have to start looking for a new home. Preferably with neighbors not so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
